Mattaku Desu /It Certainly Is/
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Yaoi; You think Kurama'd know better by now. I *know* this story begs for another chapter, but comment first on this one, na?


Mattaku Desu /It Certainly Is/  
Standard Disclaimers Apply!  
  
Timeline: This happens during the dark tournament of the Makai, starting right after Urameshi team defeats Ringo's team /boy with the yoyo and stars in his cheek/. This all pretty much happens in the island where it is held. Some quick references: According to the manga Kurama meets Hiei at fourteen by chance, and only meets him again after a two years when Hiei invites him to be one of three youkai to steal the forbidden treasures.   
  
  
He remembered flying backwards, back stabbed by jagged chunks of rock as he crashed into the floor and rolling over only to find nothing there, arms flailing when his feet caught nothing but air and his chest colliding against the steep edge of a cliff before he completely slipped down. It was not even one of the island's tallest platforms, about thirty feet high, but he had passed out before he even touched the ground.   
  
Was he, now, dead?   
  
Saa, of course not. Green eyes still hazy with sleep blinked open, Kurama confused with the surroundings. It was just as dark as when he had his eyes closed, and he could barely focus on his own two hands right in front of his face. He was in his hotel room, he supposed, being treated by Yukina judging from the bandages around his arms and ribs. He shifted to his side slightly, cringing when his side stung, only then detected a soft whirring to his side. It sounded more like… snoring…   
  
"Hiei…?" Kurama whispered to the sleeping form, the small koorime sprawled on the floor on his stomach as if he had not intended to fall asleep. He made a small, happy sound, excited and nervous all at once at the thought of Hiei guarding him in his sleep, and stared at the smooth face, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness - a smile wanted to burst from his lips but was still restrained, as was the rest of affections when he was with the temperamental youkai. Hiei was here… Hiei was here! He sat up, intent on placing his blanket over Hiei. So what if fire demons don't feel cold? The glimmer of hope dancing in his thoughts made him more or less ignore his injuries.   
  
"Grn… back to sleep…" Hiei murmured, detecting Kurama's ki active about him. The fox would have to rest until tomorrow continuously after what he had gone through, and as it is he was only asleep for a couple of hours. How was he going to recover ki enough to wake-up if he kept on movi…   
  
Crimson eyes shot open, Hiei bolting up in an instant as the knowledge of Kurama's consciousness sank in. He steadied himself on the floor, unstable from sitting up so quickly, and stared at Kurama long and hard, as if disbelieving. "Fox… you're awake…"   
  
Kurama could not resist anymore – he beamed. "Oh Hiei, did you…" But before he could finish small hands grabbed at his sides forcefully, Hiei's eyes hard and unreadable on his at the same time. He looked ready to bite his head off.   
  
"What were *you* doing getting yourself almost killed?" Hiei murmured slowly, tone very low. Kurama looked plenty surprised, all thought fleeing him.   
  
"Hiei…?" he squirmed a little, the hold on his shoulders not painful but still restricting. His question barely registered; instead, Kurama's attention fixed on the scowl on Hiei's face, excitement dwindling.   
  
Hiei snorted, letting the kitsune go at once. What was he doing attacking an injured ningen? "I found you near the kenkai watersheds with a kunai stabbed on your side." He exlplained. He shook the grim thought away, remembering the bloody mess Kurama was when he found him in the center of some gathering youkai, witnesses telling him how Kurama fell down the cliff. Never before had he sped to a flock of females so quickly, dragging Kurama's body to Yukina.   
  
"Oh…" Kurama lowered his eyes, the duo of green youkai who cornered him while he was sleeping now a blurry image in his mind. "Thank you for saving me then…" He replied meekly, feeling like a total weakling. After pushing himself to victory for so long to impress Hiei and possibly convince him of respecting him as equals he knew he really blew it this time.   
  
"Don't." Hiei retorted. "Go to sleep instead." And with that, he vanished into the midnight.   
  
***  
  
"Oh, Kurama-kun! You should have been more careful!"   
  
Kurama smiled politely at the crowd of girls, Yukina tending his left shoulder, that had collected by his bedside. "Hai. Please, don't worry anymore, I'm fine."   
  
A couple of questions still popped up before they were satisfied and the four girls were finally ushered back to their room by Kuwabara. They had seemed really worried, considering that Kurama had not been involved in a match and yet was in such a bad state. But he hadn't been lying to Keiko – he really was feeling better, only now he couldn't sleep because he had been doing so all day.   
  
Kurama sighed. He knew there was a gloom about him, evident no matter how much he forced the cheer. Hiei had not appeared after fleeing on the night he had woken-up, and his angry tone of voice was so fresh in his memories that it was too hard to convince himself that Hiei was simply worried. If perhaps he had dropped by again even once… More likely he had been staying by Kurama's side as a favor to his sister.   
  
He could not help it; Kurama frowned, knowing for certain that it was one of those nights where he would be brooding over Hiei's emotions – or lack thereof – again. He was turning seventeen this year –a good two years since he had met the koorime. As if the weight of seventeen years of celibacy was not enough to drive the youko into an affection-deprived frenzy, Hiei's presence was a sudden magnitude in his life that was too hard to let pass, too strong a need to forego. Plenty of times he was tempted to risk scaring Hiei away with a bold move, something that would show his motives without him having to confess them out loud, and he had his chances. Pretending to be more drunk than he really was on the night they stole the three forbidden treasures he had twined his fingers with Hiei's, intent on kissing him, but Hiei had fled outside the inn window just as he closed his eyes. He had also embraced Hiei when he gained consciousness after passing out the first time he used the kokuuryuha on a match, and the koorime did nothing to protest, but unfortunately, that was it. The night they almost kissed was so distant now, something never talked of.   
  
*Hiei Hiei Hiei…* It was an annoying feeling, like an itch, and his pride had considerably lessened since he was fourteen. He knew now that Hiei wasn't going to go away forever or something so drastic as that as long as he was tied to his contract with Koenma. He was stuck with Kurama, so to speak, and Kurama was tired of being coy. Believing that Hiei secretly admired him but simply needed encouragement to speak up was good and well, but as much as it hurt to admit it was becoming apparent that he wasn't truly interested in the fox. He realized that he would have to do some bold gestures not simply to show Hiei of his love, but also to convince him as well.   
  
Kurama sighed. As a youko he had plenty of youkai throwing themselves at him, and as a ningen he had plenty of ningen doing the same. It was just his luck that he had fallen for someone not even remotely attracted to him. But it hurt enough as it is – he did not want to wallow in self-pity at sixteen. Why if he could seduce Koenma, Yuusuke, and even Keiko into doing him favors of colossal proportions with a brief flash of skin then he was sure Hiei would have to notice him soon, too, if he put his heart to it!   
  
But that was exactly what he had been doing in the past few months – inviting Hiei out for dinner or walks every chance he got, finding little ways to touch him, following him around, giving him all sorts of things, be it just a compliment or a flower, a small present, food, the works. But so far, no dice. He loved Hiei, but the youkai really was dense when it came to these matters.   
  
Kurama closed his eyes, thinking of Hiei's voice, of how it would be like to finally have those arms welcome him. He had been wooing him almost to the extent of a shoujo manga heroine chasing the school soccer team captain, and yet the only warmth that came from Hiei whenever they were together was when he was using the kokuuryuha. They had gone on countless walks and picnics, and Hiei consented to having Kurama drape his arm around him or hold his hand. But what were they? He was dead afraid to ask because of the dreadful certainty that all his effort had been put to waste and that Hiei did indeed learn to trust and appreciate him like -- nakama? A comrade? A brother?   
  
*No…Not that!* That would be the next best thing, but he did not want the next best thing. He wanted rough hands all over his body, Hiei's scent fresh and alive in his room, Hiei's lips so near that when he kissed him it would be a normal as breathing. He wanted Hiei's love or no one's at all, and a life without love for Kurama with the way he was now would undoubtedly be the end of him.   
  
"Stop taking me for granted…" He whispered to the empty room, looking longingly at the window where Hiei always disappeared. Kurama huffed, then his eyes opened wide as he felt a familiar ki nearby. He hastily pulled up the covers to his chin and rolled to his side.   
  
With a quick gush of wind Hiei was on his own side of the room, Kurama dying to see what he was doing, to see his face. Hiei never slept in their shared room, training day and night outside in the forests or by the seashore. When he could resist no further he snuck a peek, and gasped when he found Hiei's face inches before his.   
  
"Hn. I knew it." Hiei placed a palm over his eyelids and guided them shut, the sudden intimate contact making Kurama even more alert. "Awake again. Baka."   
  
Kurama kept his eyes closed this time, but was unable to stop a smile. He could feel his skin where Hiei's skimmed tingling. Now he would really be unable to sleep. Nevertheless, he was *blissful*…   
***   
  
There was a pen, a packet of tissues, a pair of scissors, an… aha, there it was. Kurama fished out a small golden key chain from his backpack's side pocket, wondering where exactly everyone was at this time. His nakama had mentioned looking for Yuusuke before they fought their next battle – they probably thought he should still rest.   
  
It was his first time to walk around after his injury, and the match against the Ungga-Tonggi team was tomorrow. He walked inside his room, tossing his bag on his bed and stretching a little. He had wasted the entire day resting when he really should have been training.   
  
What terrible luck he had… the two youkai who found him sleeping in the woods were barely stronger than the ones they defeated on the boat on the way to the island. He could have easily defeated both at the same time if he had been awake - or really just sleeping, in which case he would sense them approaching. But he actually passed out, tired from his previous match and from searching around for hours. He had been looking for Hiei, who he knew was injured as well, to tend to his damaged arm.   
  
Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk, he reminded himself, an appropriate cliché he picked up in English class. Right now what he really wanted was to go to bed, simply changing clothes before calling it a night. Kurama opened his closet, humming a little, and was starting to pull out a soft gray shirt when a small box fell down with it.   
  
The plop caught his attention, Kurama bending to retrieve the fallen item and realizing that whatever it was, it wasn't his. But that was odd; the closet was solely his – Hiei didn't seem to bring any other belongings. Why would the koorime place anything inside his closet? And besides, there was another closet on the opposite side of the room beside his bed.   
  
Maybe his okaasan had slipped it in his bag before he left? Kurama examined the small package, hesitating to open it because it might be Hiei's. But no – no way would it accidentally end up in his stuff if it were so. Carefully he lifted the cardboard top, fingers inserting through the stuffed tissues on inside. He hit something small and hard, and then another one, like pellets.   
  
"Open it already, baka."   
  
Kurama almost jumped, Hiei's voice suddenly coming from behind him. The youkai was already sitting on his bed, apparently talking about the box in his hands. Kurama hastily removed the coverings and studied the contents – tiny bead-like flecks, looking like wood, with a reddish covering. They looked terribly familiar…   
  
"I wonder who these came from…" Kurama wondered out loud. He heard Hiei "Hn." From behind him, and when he looked at him Hiei patted the bed next to where he sat.   
  
Kurama handed the box over, nervously placing his hands on his knees as he realized how close they were sitting. Hiei took one bead, rolling it in between his fingers.   
  
"Fruit seeds. Sweet fruits that only grow inside Yomi's garden. Used to be the youko's favorite, I've heard."   
  
Kurama blinked. Had he heard that right? Yomi?   
  
The last time he saw Yomi, one of his subordinate thieves in the Makai, was centuries ago. That Yomi was alive was one thing, but to receive those seeds…   
  
He paled, fists clenching. Did Yomi send these? That would mean he knew where Kurama was hiding. For Yomi to have survived until now he must already be a class A youkai. If he were to decide to take revenge on Kurama for blinding him so long ago he…   
  
Hiei frowned, feeling Kurama's ki destabilize. "Fox…?"   
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei, knowing how the youkai could sense the sudden fear crawling over his skin. "Hiei… Did you see who brought these here?"   
  
There was an exasperated sigh, Hiei scowling. "Kurama, I brought those."   
  
"What?!" Kurama eyed him suspiciously. "Uso da. Uso da yo!" The worse was scanning through his brain: Hiei was tricked into doing it, Hiei could be a spy, Hiei was lying to protect him, Hiei was going to be killed first… Kurama grabbed both the koorime's shoulders, surprising Hiei with his alarm. "Hiei, you have to tell me, please!"   
  
Hiei glared now. "Baka na!" He pushed Kurama away, freeing himself. "What did I tell you!"   
  
"But…" Kurama glanced down at the seeds, utterly confused. "Why… Did Yomi…"   
  
"He doesn't know. I stole them…" Hiei explained, the corners of his mouth quirking a little at that – to steal from Yomi was like a suicide mission… for *ordinary* youkai. When Kurama's expression didn't change he shoved the box to his hands. "They're a gift, idiot."   
  
"Oh sure…" Kurama replied instantly. It sounded like a joke. And then he felt like a moron at once when Hiei didn't respond to that, simply looking at him. "A ha…" He followed meekly. "Sou desu ka…?"   
  
"Sou desu," Hiei answered; he looked rather serious all of the sudden. "You'll need to use your ki to grow them – perhaps doing that will revive you a little. And…"   
  
Kurama leaned forward involuntarily. "And…?"   
  
"You like that fruit. It would be good for you, for you to smile. It raises team morale." He paused, seemingly unused to saying so much, but looked content with the passing of surprise over Kurama's features as he spoke.   
  
"This is very kind of you, Hiei…" Kurama could barely look back, feeling himself flushing at Hiei's rare display of concern. In the past he would probably have pushed Hiei to say more, but now he knew to leave well enough alone. That Hiei would do this. He decided to lighten things up, lest he say something sweet and scare the youkai away. "Not like you at all!" He teased, smiling brightly.   
  
To his surprise Hiei didn't react negatively. His expression didn't change at all – completely passive. "Well I am your lover…"   
  
Kurama giggled… for a moment… before choking into a stop. He simply stared at Hiei incredulously, eyes widening to saucer size. Did Hiei just make a joke? More importantly, did Hiei just call him his lover?   
  
What…   
  
A…   
  
What a stupid, stupid joke! But… Hiei never teased anyone! And besides, even if he was joking, it was way too close for comfort. Stupid, stupid, cruel…   
  
Kurama stared some more.   
  
"What?" Hiei asked, deep voice tinged with annoyance.   
  
Kurama cleared his throat, fighting a violent reaction from erupting. "H-henda yo…" Stupid, cruel joke… Although Hiei probably didn't know what a direct hit that was. "Joking with such a serious face."   
  
Hiei frowned. "Joking?"   
  
Uwaa!!!!!!!! Kurama bit his lower lip, feigning nonchalance. He decided not to let it all go to his head – at least not while he was in front of Hiei. He could get all excited about it later. Right now the last thing he wanted to do was let Hiei on to how much he wanted those words to be true. He smiled calmly, as calm as he was able to. "Yamero da. What is it with this, l-lover thing anyway?"   
  
Hiei looked at him, his expression finally changing; he looked a bit confused. "You're acting strange, fox."   
  
"Watashi ka?" Kurama gaped at him. He was acting strange? Okay, that was it, enough of this. "Hiei…"   
  
Hiei placed two fingers on his mouthy, *very* effectively silencing him. He paused, thinking a bit, then seemed satisfied with his conclusion. "You don't remember, do you?"   
  
"What?" Kurama asked anxiously.   
  
Hiei put a hand on his cheek, making him even more uneasy. "When I found you, after you fell off the cliff. I brought you to Yukina. I was suppose to leave right away, but you woke up, and before you passed out again you made me promise to stay until you woke up again."   
  
"Ah, anou… so?" Kurama inwardly backhanded himself – that was such a moment! And he didn't even remember! But then that didn't explain anything…   
  
"I kissed you before you closed your eyes. That means I accept your affections."   
  
Kurama inhaled sharply. Kiss-u?!? He was going to faint… going… to… faint… Urusai Kurama!!!! He was not going to believe that! It couldn't be true! But he couldn't say anything, mouth opening slightly only to shut again. Hiei spoke of it all so casually.   
  
He steeled himself, little shivers dancing up and down his spine. "And I offered my… affections, when?"   
  
Hiei smirked. "Always. You're obvious, fox."   
  
"Oh." Kurama glanced side wards. He glanced at his hands. At the ceiling. At the closet. What was Hiei saying? This was Hiei, for crying out loud! How could he know Kurama's feelings - he never paid attention to them before. And now he was saying that he was accepting them? After a year together, of him offering everything to the koorime, Hiei had finally accepted him? And he missed it, that moment? He forgot?   
  
Suddenly Kurama fell strangely silent, inside as well as outside. Everything made little, and a lot, of sense.   
  
"You look tired." Hiei said. He stood up, walking in front of him. Very carefully he pushed Kurama backwards, tugging at the sheets beneath him. He tucked the speechless fox in, smoothing the covers once more before he turned towards the window. "I'll be training outside."   
  
"Matte, Hiei…" Kurama caught his sleeve, sighing. "Is this, is this all true?"   
  
Hiei poked his forehead with two fingers, frowning. "Sleep." He flicked off the light switch, darkness enveloping the room.   
  
Kurama blinked – he couldn't see at all, not Hiei or his bed, or even the sweatshirt he was supposed to change into right beside him. A waning moon tonight, apparently. He assumed Hiei to be gone.   
Now what?   
  
The night's events repeated in his mind, about finding the box, of not remembering how Hiei "accepted his affections", of him blanking out. They were lovers, now? This was far, far from how he imagined things to be, but… He somehow could remember it now, Hiei's hand on his chest as he stopped him from standing up, Hiei tucking him in, promising to stay, kissing his forehead… He suddenly felt very pleased at himself for remembering that. It was not something he wanted to ever forget.   
  
It was all true…   
  
"Ch. Close your eyes."   
  
"Hiei, your back?"   
  
A hand landed on his shoulder, and Kurama felt himself enveloped in a warm sensation; it was only now that it was becoming real to him. Hiei was his lover… When he recognized his image in the darkness it felt as if it was that first time Hiei saw him, the first time they were together in such a manner.   
  
"Kurama, there's something…"   
  
The hand on his shoulder transferred to his own hand, their fingers twining. "I don't want you to think I'm taking this lightly."   
  
Kurama squeezed the hand in his, small and warm, waiting for what Hiei really wanted to say. But already Hiei was moving away, simply wanting to explain that fact. Immediately Kurama tugged at his hand, refusing to let go right away.   
  
"Fox?"   
  
"Hiei, stay until I sleep."  
  
Hiei seemed surprised, but sat down on his bed still. "You remember that night already."   
  
It wasn't a question, but Kurama nodded anyway. He thought he would have wanted to prolong being with Hiei like this, but he felt oddly restful, very, very sleepy. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into slumber. Hiei's ki was a comforting warmth around him, assuring his presence until he finally dozed off.   
  
Hiei stared at Kurama's face, sensing his breathing come to a steady pace. Finally he removed his hand from Kurama's clasp, ready to spend another night mastering his technique. But before he left he bend slightly forward, a bit awkward at something so new to him. But he felt compelled to do so, for this was what…   
  
Hiei pressed his lips softly onto Kurama's slightly parted ones, only lingering for a moment. This was what they should act like…  
  
  
*Because you're... more to me, now…*   
  
  
Owari ~   
  
  
Aki's Notebook  
http://clik.to/shiine 


End file.
